gatwarrpfandomcom-20200213-history
Vendiri Empire
Vendiri Empire The Vendiri Empire Is centered off In the Altair IV System, hailing from the Planet 'Elysium'. Elysium was a beautiful, lush world that provided many benefits for the Vendiri Tribes, whom would learn how to venture Into the stars long before the first humans were discovered In 311BH. They were a largely militartic species that bore a secretive existence to protect Itself from the larger and more powerful Vasari Gemini Empire that existed at the time. The Empire Is based on a caste-system that follows strict moral rules to express the seperation between the high-born and the low-born. The caste are as followed. The Primarchs of Elysium are the ruling body of the Empire, answering only to the High Born of the Vendiri. The Military Caste, the Shy'ras are the general caste and the most honorable, they command the Fleets and manage military outposts In the farest fringes of the Empire. The Iyrans caste consist of the peasants of the Empire, common workers, merchants and areas of Interest that don't co-exist with the Military and the Goverment. Vendirians from the Military and the Iyran can not marry, therefore endanging the caste system, as a sign of the deep seperation In the society. Vendiri Military and Technology Vendiri phase mastery is incomparable, and they possess the strongest sensors in the known universe being able to detect all enemy movement across multiple star systems. Their communications systems are also very specialized allowing them to keep constant communication between the Fleets and the Homeworld. The Fleet Science Division had developed high-grade beam weaponary, aswell as a small-degree of phase beam technology that could bypass shields and inflict heavy hull damage but required time to charge up. Ideal for long-range weapon or In the form of cannons on Dreadnaughts or Battleships. The current size of the Fleet Is unknown but It's said that the Vendiri are well protected. Vendiri Goverment and Religion Long before the Vendiri Empire was forged, the tribes believed that one day a 'great' begin would rise, and once he did. The Vendiri would be redeemed from the dark ages set apon Elysium and their people. At some point, the Vendirian 'Sidrona' was given birth and It was soon assumed he was the great being, as the years passed. The planet began to heal as Sidrona romed the world reuniting the Tribes though diplomacy rather then brute force. In 450BH, Sidrona had achived world-wide unification and granted them the knowledge to achive space-exploration and later formed the Empire as a means to manage the vastly growing Interstellar community. Sidrona Is long dead, but his legacy has a lasting effect for the people. The Primarchs of Elysium are believed to be 'Descendents of Sidrona' therefore hold unlimited power across the Vendiri Core Worlds. Colonial Worlds were set up and managed by the Iyrans caste, but overseen by the Shy'Ras for military purposes. The Vendiri do not relay on a system of economy to survive but rather a labor force composed of conquered species or exiled Vendirians who failed at their assigned taskes. This labor force Is used to construct massive cities and Warships across the Empire, all for the glory of the High Born of the Vendiri! Economy and Labor Force The Vendiri Empire doesn't relay on a system of credits of funds, rather, it largely bases It's construction of massive cities or warships on the casteless Vendirians or conquered species to do the labor for them. Maintain and overseen by the Shy'as and the Overseers that stood watch over the many forge camps over the Empire. There have been many slave rebellions against the repressive regime and cruel treatment laid on them by the Overseers, due to a larger labor force recently, several purges have been commit against the smaller forge camps to put the numbers down. Current Status after the Colonial Wars The Empire had been in a state of isolation since before the Vasari Gemini Empire was threatened by the 1st Advent Dominion, not wanting to be Involved with that galactic conflict. They ceased all space-exploration and had barely moved out of their zone of control even after the Gemini Empire won the Gemini Wars, but then splintered off Into seperate factions. It wasn't until sometime during the Humanity Colonial Wars that the Vendiri arose themselves from Isolation, sending large scout vessels In search of holy objects across the galaxy that the Primarchs have deemed Important and valued by the High Born. One of their vessels. 'Shadow of the Ark' appeared over the Vasari Colony World of Kha'sha appeared, giving out their existence to the galaxy at last. Planets of Interest and the Homeworld Elysium Is the Homeworld of the Vendiri, It consist that 80% of the planet Is made up of water and 30% of lush and productive terrain to add on to their natural behavior. It Is considered heresy and punishable by death to set foot on this 'Holy World' If you have brought shame to yourself or to the Empire. The Primarchs of Elysium rule with unlimited authority from their seat of power, the Spire of High Kaas. There Is no current Intelligence to suggest what defends Elysium In terms of military numbers, but It Is assumed that It Is almost as heavily defended as Horizon. Elysium holds a number of a few million Shy'ras officials and the renown High-guards of the Primarchs. The planet' population Is around 7 billion, mostly to attend to the world' beauty. Most of the Planet needs are sent from It's orbital stations that orbit the planet, and roughly assumed that three main starbases protect Elysium. Category:Vendiri Goverment and Religion Category:Vendiri Military and Fleet Category:Vendiri Economy